User talk:Cooldudesasuke
Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to ! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. You can create your own sandbox by clicking . * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! Kyosei (talk) 10:51, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Personality sections These are not sections for you to write about your preferred fan couples. If you want to write about that make a or write about it on the forum. If you keep trying to add this to the character articles I will block you from editing here. Kyosei (talk) 17:29, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Article edits You're free to edit on the wiki with anything Koei related so long as it isn't fanon. Fanon is anything created by fans such as fanart, fanfic, fan theories, etc. Anything fanon related should be posted as a , a , or on the fanon wiki. Kyosei (talk) 15:38, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :No offense, but most of your edits are pure speculation and don't adhere to the game's canon continuity or the site's format. My advise is that you go to the site Kyosei suggested if you have nothing more to offer other than fan works. Humble Novice (talk) 20:21, September 25, 2014 (UTC) I'm looking over your edits from your contribution history. Most of them are what we'd call "fanon" edits of what you personally think about your favorite characters. This is not the place for that. We're aiming to be as accurate as possible in representing these characters as they were intended by their creators. If you want a place to run wild with your own personal opinions, you can always make a , a or use the fanon wiki. Regarding character ages, these are based on info from the official databooks from Koei. For Dynasty Warriors, any characters who debuted after Dynasty Warriors 6 are not given ages because that's when Omega Force decided to drop them altogether. Kyosei (talk) 03:03, September 26, 2014 (UTC)